


The Two Hedgehogs

by mephilver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, one shots, pretty gay, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephilver/pseuds/mephilver
Summary: sonadow oneshots.





	1. Eyes

"You've nice eyes." 

Sonic raised a brow at his words.

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"Your eyes are very nice. They remind me of the green chaos emerald." 

"Oh." Sonic said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Well isn't that a nice thing to say, faker, I'd have never guessed the ultimate life form would be so kind." He snickered, smirking when he saw Shadow raise a brow.

"There are things you don't know about me, hedgehog." Shadow scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least I know something about you." Sonic replied.

"And what may that be?" Shadow questioned, turning around with his brow raising curiously.

"That you love me." Sonic said, before leaning in to kiss Shadow, the ebony hedgehog responding back to the kiss.

The two eventually separated, and Sonic snickered, Shadow hitting the cobalt hedgehog's shoulder playfully before chuckling lowly.

He loved the fool sometimes.


	2. Forces

"They said you were being tortured." 

Sonic looked down at his feet, ignoring the statement as he tried to avoid the subject.

But Shadow wasn't having it.

"May you answer my question?" Shadow asked yet again, his patience running low. Once he found out what they did to him, he'd make them pay.

"It was nothing, really, Shadow." Sonic replied, narrowing his eyes as he was focusing on his red shoes, the yellow buckles catching his attention.

"It wasn't 'nothing', Sonic. I was informed by Knuckles that he got intel from a spy that you were tortured for six months straight. Faker, tell me the truth." Shadow narrowed his eyes as he looked at the cobalt hedgehog calmly but sternly, secretly begging for him to spill it.

He grabbed Sonic's chin gently but firmly, forcing the blue male to look at him, the ebony hedgehog being a bit taller than Sonic gave him an advantage.

"Tell me." 

"No."

Shadow's ear twitched, completely irritated by now.

"Shadow, for the last time, it was nothing. It was nothing big for you to be concerned about, now may you please stop interrogating me." He said, aggravation was present in his voice.

Shadow sighed and removed his grip on Sonic's chin, sensing that he wouldn't get an answer from the stubborn cobalt male.

Sonic widened his eyes in shock at his boyfriend's defeat, never expecting for Shadow to give up so easily.

Shadow made his way to the couch and sat down, placing his hand on his forehead and crossing his legs, a sign to show that he was exhausted and annoyed.

Sonic's ears drooped a little at seeing the sight. He had really upset the ebony male, and he'd only seen Shadow do a move like this when he came home from G.U.N., fed up with what the Commander was telling him to do and the missions he had been on.

And Sonic couldn't help but pity him.

Shadow only wanted to keep him safe, and even if both of the males were independent, they both were very protective and stubborn.

If anything were to happen to Shadow and if he was refusing to tell him, Sonic would be upset too.

Hell, it took Sonic a long time to finally get the whole truth out about Maria from Shadow.

And they had been in a relationship for years.

So, with a sigh, Sonic decided to tell Shadow the truth.

Sonic sat beside the ebony hedgehog, crossing his legs as well and leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what happened." Sonic said gently, low so it wouldn't irritate him after a good few minutes of silence.

"Alright." Shadow replied, and turned his head to look at Sonic looking up at him, the blue hedgehog's head still laying on his shoulder.

"Eggman injected me with something. I forgot what it was, but, I assume it was something that would affect my dreams. I had nightmares I never had before." He said, sorrow in his eyes as he recalled the nightmares of what happened.

"In those nightmares, I drowned a couple of times. I had a few about my parents, but the ones I had more frequently were the worst." Sonic whispered, shutting his eyes as he dived more into his memory, trying to lock away those specific memories from his mind.

"And what were those nightmares about?" Shadow asked quietly, his shoulders soon stiffening when he heard a low sob, whatever Sonic was going to say next must've affected him greatly.

"They were about you." He whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to forget these nightmares but failed to do so. 

"S-Since I always thought about you, I believe that triggered something. I didn't know if whatever Eggman injected into me effected my mind based on things I think about frequently or something, but I wouldn't know." 

"Anyways, in every one of those dreams, something b-bad always happened to you. The most common ones were you drowning, and I couldn't save you in time, thus leaving me to drown with you also. You were sometimes chained, shot, stabbed, hit-" Sonic slowly opened his eyes, his ears were pinned to the back of his head and he was pulled into an embrace, Shadow whispering comforting words to his cobalt lover as he gripped him tighter, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, love, I myself share similar experiences every night, and if I could take away those dreams you had over those six months I would." He whispered, rubbing Sonic's back as he let the cobalt hedgehog cry.

"Hey, we're fine now. You're fine and I'm fine. Are you tired? Hungry?" Shadow asked quietly, still rubbing his back and massaging his ears.

"I-I am tired.." Sonic whispered, and Shadow nodded, laying down on the couch and letting Sonic stay on top of him, their legs entwining and their arms still in an embrace.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you." Shadow said, and Sonic shook his head.

"No, you had to know eventually. I just didn't know when to tell you." Sonic sniffed.

He'd never seen Sonic so upset before. It genuinely hurt him and he felt guilty.

"It's perfectly fine, faker. You can rest now." He continued to massage his ear until Sonic fell asleep, Shadow slowly closing his eyes too.

He would make Eggman pay.


	3. Smile

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Hmm?" 

"Could you smile for me?"

Shadow raised his brow. "And why would you want me to do that?"

"Because I like your smile." Sonic grinned and chuckled, leaving Shadow frowning.

"That's not a good enough reason to smile, faker." 

"It is to me." Sonic replied, his tail wagging a little bit from excitement.

"Please? Just for me?" Sonic persisted, trying to convince him to smile.

"No."

Sonic pouted, and stuck his tongue out like a child would when teasing another.

Shadow let out a low chuckle and a small smile appeared on his face, Sonic's face immediately brightening as he successfully made Shadow smile, even if it was a tiny smile.

Sonic smiled.

"Smile more."


	4. Good Morning

The cobalt hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, batting his eyelashes a couple of times to remove the sleep from them.

He smiled softly as he was being cradled by Shadow, the ebony hedgehog having him in a tight and protective embrace as he slept.

Sonic reached out for Shadow's ear, tugging it softly as he waited for the ebony male to have a reaction. 

Shadow flicked said ear, grunting softly as he shifted his position, opening one black eyelid slowly to reveal stunning crimson eyes staring down at his partner.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily, Sonic letting out a soft chuckle as he played with Shadow's ear, rubbing it gently.

The ebony hedgehog purred softly as his ear was being rubbed and played with, opening his other eye as Sonic finally got his attention.

"I wanted to tell you good morning." The cobalt male replied, Shadow rolling his eyes at his partner's answer. 

"Thank you. But maybe you could've told me this when I actually woke up?" Shadow said, Sonic smirking at the ebony male's reply.

"Sure, but I thought it'd be better if I did it before I went out on my morning run." He said, getting out of bed and turning to Shadow.

"Care to join me?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes playfully, and smirked.

"Any time, faker." 

This left Sonic grinning, and the two soon got on their signature shoes, and ran together.


	5. Dance With Me

"Come on, Shadow! It'll be fun!" Sonic pouted as he tried to get his partner to dance with him

Main word is tried.

"No." Was all the ebony hedgehog said as Sonic narrowed his eyes playfully and smirked.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you here all alone. I'll go hang out with the other boys, bye Shads." Was all the cobalt hedgehog said as he quickly dashed away, leaving a certain ebony male perplexed and irritated.

The faker didn't know when to stop, and if he thought that he'd get easily jealous so quick-

Shadow cut himself off when he spotted his cobalt partner talking with a silver fox, the two eventually heading to the dance floor where a slow song was playing.

Shadow's eye twitched as he saw something so despicable being presented in front of him.

The fox had placed his hands on Sonic's hips, the cobalt hedgehog wrapping his arms around his neck as the two slowly danced to the beat.

Shadow clicked.

That was it.

He immediately appeared right behind the two, growling as he snatched the silver fox away from his partner as he took his place instead; the ebony hedgehog immediately giving in to what Sonic wanted in the first place.

"So now you decided to join me?" Sonic asked cockily as Shadow this time placed his hands on his partner's hips.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I don't want a complete stranger touching you all over like that. Not on my watch." He growled as Sonic snickered, the cobalt male wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Sonic smiled as Shadow rolled his eyes, not amused whatsoever with his partner's tricks.


	6. Confession of a Sinner

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he let out a soft grunt, shaking his head slowly as he was going over his two options.

The first option being him fleeing like a coward.

The second one confessing his affections towards the cobalt male.

He was leaning towards the first option, if he had to be honest.

It wasn't that he was scared of Sonic-the blue blur wasn't that much of a threat to him.

It was just the thought of him confessing to the blue blur is what made him cringe.

He was never the romantic type, the two hedgehogs always going at it, whether it be cocky jokes or flirting, they never once had the courage to speak up about their relationship.

Unfortunately for Shadow, he was getting impatient. Sonic was normally the one who got impatient, but it was obvious that they must've switched roles somewhere.

Shadow just let out a shaky exhale as he said his two signature words, as he decided to go with the more grueling option.

He teleported right in front of the house that Sonic and the yellow fox had shared together.

He just stood and stared at the door for two minutes before getting the courage to knock. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but his anxiousness was taking a toll on him greatly as he knocked.

Knock knock. 

A few voices could be heard in the background, said voices being muffled as they were obviously being made behind the door, so Shadow couldn't understand what they were talking about, even with his super acute hearing.

The only words he could make out were "getting" "hold on" and "be careful" before the door opened, revealing the yellow kitsune looking up at Shadow.

Tails blinked in confusion at seeing the ebony agent being at their door, knocking. 

"Hi, Shadow! What do you need?" He asked cheerfully, but his eyes were full of curiosity as to why said hedgehog was here.

"I came to speak to Sonic." Was all he said, deciding not to reveal much about why he came, thinking Tails would immediately debunk it and wave Shadow goodbye.

Tails nodded, and turned to his left, calling said hedgehog from the living room where Sonic was currently residing in.

"Sonic! Shadow's here to talk to you!" Tails called, Sonic blinking in an unseen confusion. Shadow was here to talk to him? About what?

Curiousity got the best of the cobalt male, so he quickly went to stand next to his brother as he greeted Shadow with a wave and a blinding smile that Shadow loved to see.

"Hey, Shads! What are you doing here? I didn't expect for you to come and visit us!" Sonic said, Shadow nodding slowly, and Sonic made a gesture that said "come in" to the ebony hedgehog, and Shadow stepped inside, closing the door after himself as he followed Sonic into the living room.

Sonic took a seat on one the white couch they had, and gestured for Shadow to sit beside him, patting the seat for him to sit. Tails had already left, heading to the workshop to not only give the two their privacy but to work on one of his newest inventions.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sonic asked curiously, Shadow finally making himself comfortable as he looked up at Sonic.

He hesitated, but the anxious look in Sonic's eyes was enough for him to convince him to start.

"I wanted to talk to you about...." 

Sonic tilted his head. "Talk about...?"

Shadow cleared his throat as he looked down, playing with his gloves, something that he had never done in his life before. The action even surprising Sonic as he had never seen him do something so unlikely for the ebony agent to do.

"Faker, I-" 

He turned his head away to hide the fact that his face was becoming redder than the echidna's fur.

"I like you." He let out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding, and Sonic's eyes widened when he made eye contact with the blue blur, finally deciding to face his fears straight up.

He believed he was scared of rejection.

But that wasn't the case.

He was scared of his immortality. It's what scared him when he first decided to fall for Sonic-knowing that he'd outlive him and be stuck alone forever.

The two only stared at each other, meanwhile Sonic's cheeks became darker, as Shadow's just turned a rosy pink.

"You...like m-me?" Sonic repeated, Shadow nodding in response.

Sonic looked down as he fiddled with his own gloves, his ears turning the same shade as his cheeks were.

"I don't know what to say Shadow, really...." 

Shadow's heart dropped hearing that from him. Then again, it'd be better if he was alone anyway, that way he wouldn't be the only one hur-

"I like you too. I always have, but I never told you anything. I thought that you'd pick it up from my jokes that I told you." Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck after he replied, obviously nervous and getting anxious at the ebony hedgehog's response.

Shadow took this as his answer, and he let a small smile show, which was pretty rare for him, and placed his hand on top of Sonic's shaking peach gloved one.

"Well, we both dropped hints yet neither of us noticed. That's pretty ironic, if you ask me." Shadow chuckled softly, as Sonic looked up to him and smiled, never once hearing Shadow laugh throughout the years that he's known him.

Sonic laughed with him, and brought him closer as he wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek as he hugged him.

"So what do you think about us being together? Because I know I'm completely open to the idea." Sonic said, Shadow hugging him back reluctantly, still trying to push back his immortality thoughts behind as he tried to savor this moment.

"I think I like that idea very much." He said as he smiled and closed his eyes, finally relaxing and bringing the Sonic closer to him.

This was what he wanted.

And he was glad he got it.

No matter the price that he paid for it, he was glad he could enjoy it with him.


	7. One Dance

Sonic closed his eyes as he hummed softly, both of his arms wrapped around his partner's neck and his hands resting on his hips as the two hedgehogs danced, Shadow being drunk enough to willingly dance with Sonic while Sonic enjoyed the scene.

They never went out to clubs, unless there were drinks involved. Sonic wasn't much of an alcoholic, but Shadow was. Sonic often convinced him to go, as he truly enjoyed having Shadow drunk. The ebony hedgehog was more careless and comedic, and he sometimes preferred this version of him than his regular one.

Not that he could complain, though. He loved all versions of his partner-except for when he threw pissy fits about the little things that Sonic did.

Another song came on, and Sonic immediately recognized it, it was one of his favorites, after all. 

Sonic only grinned, and looked up to Shadow, winking at his partner.

"How about we dance to this one as well, Shadow? It's a good song." Sonic said, Shadow slowly nodding as he was too intoxicated to answer.

Now, Sonic wasn't a huge fan of taking advantage over people. If they were vulnerable or not, they didn't deserve to be taken advantage of. 

But a little selfish part inside of him just pleaded for him and Shadow to spend some time together.

Now, Sonic loved to dance. Whether it be breakdancing, salsa, or Cha Cha, he loved to dance. It was one of his favorite past times, besides running and fighting the forces of evil, of course.

So, he took advantage of this current situation and got Shadow to tango with him. 

It takes two to tango, and that was correct. Shadow was surprisingly good at it-Sonic wondering whether or not his partner had any experience or maybe he was so intoxicated that he was just copying Sonic.

It ended shortly after, many of the people in the club were staring curiously and with amazement at the heroes' dance. 

It was a great night, at least to Sonic, but he only prayed Shadow wouldn't be angry with him in the morning.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"SONIC!"


	8. In the Forest

"Bet!" 

Shadow narrowed his eyes at his partner's words, and simply huffed.

"Fine, I'll give you fifty rings and a back massage if you win. What's your side of the deal?" He replied, half- shouting due to the roaring of his rocket shoes and the loud honks and noises from the cars they were passing by on their race.

"Deal! I'll give you 60 rings and I'll do the laundry for a week!" Sonic shouted, and Shadow only gave him a blank look for a split second before focusing his attention back to the trail.

"We don't even wear clothes!"

"Yeah we do, Shads! Gloves and socks!" 

Shadow only rolled his eyes, and inaudibly sighed.

"Fine, but you better keep your word, faker. Because last time you sure as hell didn't." 

Sonic's eyes widened, and his eyes narrowed as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "I was tired, okay! I didn't think you'd want for me to do it after we raced!" 

Shadow only smirked as he saw Sonic scowl afterwards. "Well, you better make sure to stick to your promise. Sayonara!" Was all he said before he sped up, taking the lead in the 500 miles per hour race.

Sonic narrowed his eyes before catching up with his partner, speeding up until he was tied neck to neck with him.

Shadow only took a quick glance at Sonic, and smirked when he saw something that would be fatal for Sonic to notice at the last minute.

So, in order for him to win and get the laundry done and rings, he'd have to play dirty.

"How about after we're done we go for another round? I'll leave you more bruises on your neck than last time." Shadow smirked as he awaited for Sonic's reaction, which wasn't that long to wait considering after the ebony hedgehog said that, his cheeks turned a very dark shade of red.

Sonic, being oblivious as to what Shadow was trying to do, only looked at Shadow as he grinned. "I call that a deal!-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as he tripped over a root, which caught his foot and caused him to fall.

Shadow only made a sharp turn as he stood by his partner, bending over to pick up the blue blur.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, genuinely concerned although it was what he intended to happen.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, that stupid root-" Sonic muttered before he was pulled into a kiss by his ebony partner, which he returned by placing his hands on his tan cheeks.

They pulled away, and Shadow smirked.

"I won."

Sonic only rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know, mister 'Ultimate Lifeform', now may you please carry me? I think I sprained my ankle." Sonic chuckled before he was picked up bridal style by his ebony partner, and Shadow only grunted as they made their way home, Sonic later on scolding Shadow for distracting him during the race, which led to Shadow showering the blue blur so much that he made sure he couldn't walk the next morning.


	9. Circus

Sonic grinned widely as he began to do tricks in the air, one hand wrapped around the rope that he was currently holding on as he used his body to perform tricks to please and fascinate the audience.

Shadow, watching him from below, gave him a thumbs up and smiled, silently congratulating the other and giving a silent approval at what the blue hedgehog was doing.

Seeing his approval only made Sonic more determined and confident, deciding to perform a move that he had been taught but rarely ever used. 

It caught the audience off-guard, and all the children screamed in approval as the adults only looked up in horror yet fascination at what the cobalt male was doing.

And frankly, Shadow was pleased as well.


	10. So Sick

Shadow only stared at the ground, continuing to walk slowly as tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to sob. 

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

He held his phone close to his ear, replaying the same message over and over again....

"Hey, Shadow."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, as I'm running out of time."

"...."

"I just, can't stay here, y'know? I need to figure out what's up with Eggman so I can stop it. He's been going unnoticed by many lately, and it's my job to end his plans."

"The city is too much for me; I can never have much peace without getting swarmed by paparazzi and journalists, all wanting to know about our relationship and Eggman."

"I guess that's how being a hero is like- nonstop gossip and people following after you."

It was true, Shadow noted when he first listened to it. The life of a celebrity wasn't easy. The constant rumors and gossips that occurred wasn't worth it.

But still, Sonic never asked for this life. All he wanted was to protect Mobius from evil.

"Anyways, as I said, I have to leave, Shadow. I'm so, so sorry...." 

Shadow stepped out of the store he just came out of, clutching the items in his hand tightly.

He continued to walk, towards a place that he visited ever since he found out....

"This decision wasn't easy for me to make, but I had to do it. Had I not, I'd still be suffering. Of course, I'd love for you to come, but considering your current circumstances...."

Shadow closed his eyes as he found his destination, and stood over a gravestone.

He knew what he meant. But he couldn't leave. Had he left, they'd have killed all that he loved once again.

They'd kill Sonic.

So he had to stay.

"I love you, Shadow. I really do. I love you so much, and it hurts to say that I've to leave you."

Carved on the graveyard were the words "Sonic the Hedgehog", and below it was his age and reason.

Shadow placed the flowers he held previously on the grave, a final tear rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too...." Was all he said before the message ended.


	11. His First Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of The Greatest Showman, which is something you'll be seeing a lot when I write these oneshots

Sonic smiled fondly as he was held in an embrace by the black hedgehog, as the ebony nuzzled him and whispered kind words and praises to the cobalt male.

They'd just finished a show, and with Shadow being proud of his partner's own show, he showered the azure hedgehog with love as a reward. His paycheck was included as well.

And Sonic could only laugh as he was swung around by his partner, Shadow having to put him down a few seconds after as they settled down, their foreheads pressing together with their eyes closed.

"You did amazing." Shadow murmured, Sonic opening his eyes a little and peeking at his lover's calm face.

"Well, thank you, mister ringmaster, you did well yourself~" He replied, smirking as Shadow opened his eyes and raised a brow at the remark.

"Oh, hush. I'm still new to this whole thing. I hadn't expected for Silver to hand it down to me." He said, his eyes half-lidded now as they spoke with fondness.

"I don't know if I'm still ready or not. I know this was my first show, but even after working with Silver for all these years, I feel like I'm still new. I'm afraid, Sonic. I'm afraid I'm going to let the circus down just like Silver let us down...." He trailed off, looking to the side as Sonic frowned, and grabbed his lover's chin lightly to force him to make eye contact.

"You're not going to let us down, Shadow. You're still brand new to this, just like you said. We all make mistakes, but we trust that you won't make any fatal ones. You did very good so far, considering it was your first show, and we couldn't have asked for a better ringmaster." He replied softly, Shadow smiling a little now and visibly relaxed after being reassured that what he was thinking was nonsense.

"Thank you, Sonic."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, we've to sign autographs!"


	12. Shoes

Shadow stared curiously at his blue partner as he watched him put on his shoes.

Having already put on his own skates previously, he watched as Sonic began to put his own shoes on.

He always wandered why Sonic changed his style, having his previous shoes being red sneakers with a gold buckle.

It was until years after he met him, he changed the shoe style, having his new shoes being red two-inch heels, without the gold buckle but still the original design, none the less.

It was the fact that he decided to wear heels instead of his sneakers is what confused him.

"Sonic?"

The blue male looked up to the ebony who called him, looking up curiously.

"Hm?" 

"Why'd you decide to wear heels instead of your sneakers?"

Sonic raised a brow, and chuckled at the question.

"Well, it's simple really, I just got kind of tired of my sneakers, and I found heels...more appealing, in a way." 

It was Shadow's turn to raise a brow. "How'd you find them appealing?"

Sonic looked back down to his shoes, having finishing putting them on and inspecting them.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I'd always look at females, and ask myself, 'how can they walk in those things?' it wasn't until I spoke to Amy about it and she suggested that I could try it out." He said, now looking back up to Shadow.

"Over time, I just got...used to it. It was a pretty cool experience, if I'm being honest. Hey, how does running at the speed of sound with heels sound like? It's what got me more interested in wearing them, and I soon adjusted to them. Of course, they were hard to run in, at first, but I got used to it. And I just decided to keep them on, I guess." He finished, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood up, facing his partner with a grin.

Shadow shook his head in amusement, and stood up as well.

"Why am I not surprised. That a faker would be eager to try out new things that are out of his territory." He said with a light hearted chuckle, causing Sonic's grin to widen.

"Yep, that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive and fastest at exploring new things." He giggled as Shadow wrapped an arm around his waist, and the two stepped out the door.

"Would you like to race?"


	13. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting these so late and making them so short- I completely forgot to post them here.

He gave his partner a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Shadow. I-I didn't think you'd actually get it for me." He said softly, blushing as he held his gift in the air.

Shadow chuckled. "You asked for it constantly, so I had to give it to you sooner or later. I believe it made a good christmas gift, don't you think?"

Sonic nodded, and handed his fiancé his own gift, Shadow blushing a little as he never expected to get one. 

"Sonic, I told you not to get me anything-" 

"Oh hush, Shadow, and enjoy it. It's only fair that I treated you for everything you've done for me." He smiled softly, and ran his hand through his partner's quills in a soothing manner.

Shadow smiled, and he shook his head.

"But you're my gift, faker. And everything you've done for me- even being by my side right now- is a gift itself. And I thank you for it." He replied, to which Sonic's smile only grew.

"I love you. Merry christmas, Shadow. Thank you for everything." He said softly, as he held his fiancé's hand and kissed him.

"I love you as well. Merry christmas, faker."


	14. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same with the previous chapter- my apologies for posting these late.

They released the fireworks, and a few seconds later a couple of "booms" could be heard, while they decorated the dark night sky with colors. 

Sonic and his friends were the ones participating in the event, after a few seconds hitting 12:00 a.m, announcing the start of the new year, the sky bursted with colors, the "ooh's" and "ahh's" making the phenomenon known as the crowd cheered.

Sonic held hands with Shadow, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and holding a firework stick, waving it around and cheering.

Shadow, never understanding most mobian/human holidays, didn't understand why such a celebration was going on for the new year. To him, it was the world getting closer to death with each passing year.

But, for Sonic's sake, he came to the event they were hosting, simply to please his partner and see what the hype was all about.

The fireworks were pretty, though.

"You having fun, Shadow?" A voice soon got his attention.

He nodded, smiling a little as he saw his partner laugh and cheer, congratulating others for the perfect timing that they released the fireworks as soon as it hit the dot.

"Happy new years, Shadow." Sonic kissed said hedgehog on the cheek, making the ebony male blush a little.

"Happy new year's as well, Sonic." He chuckled as he felt Sonic drag him to their friends, planning to have a picnic under the stars and fireworks to celebrate the start of a new year.


	15. Catch Me

Sonic cackled as he slammed on the gas pedal, instantly taking the lead in the race as he had gotten a head start.

Of course, everyone else followed suit, some of the racers a few feet behind him as the 200 mph race continued.

All except for one racer.

That racer, being the hyperactive blue hedgehog's boyfriend, Shadow, was tied with his partner, smirking as he eyed the other racer as they both drove, Sonic not even daring to look at the ebony hedgehog in fear of crashing and thus losing the race.

Shadow's engine roared, the ebony hedgehog forcing it to use more power and make the vehicle go faster, to ultimately take lead in the place and to rub it in Sonic's face.

"How do you like the dirt, Sonic?" Shadow asked, having to raise his voice due to how obnoxiously loud the engines were.

Seeing what he was doing, Sonic's scowl then turned into a grin as he sped up as well, tying with his boyfriend once again.

"I don't know, how about you try it instead?" He replied, speeding up and taking the lead to prove his point to the other. He was going to win the race and shove it in Shadow's face. Not the other way around.

Shadow let out a low growl as he steered his car to the right, bumping with the azure hedgehog's own car and smirking while doing so.

"Two can play at this game, Faker. So I suggest-" His sentence was cut off as he steered to the left, and sped up to be a few feet ahead of Sonic instead. "for you to be prepared to lose." 

Sonic laughed, enjoying the rush and adrenaline that coursed through his veins at participating in the race and competing not only against his friends, but his boyfriend as well.

It was exhilarating and overwhelming, to say the least, but he enjoyed it.

He loved it.

And so, with the two being so close to the finish line, he decided to speed up one last time, taking his place a couple of feet ahead of Shadow.

He revved his engine to taunt the other, and crossed the finish line with Shadow following close behind the rear, and Knuckles taking the third with the others.

Sonic smiled as he joined the others, having to take a picture with a lot of fans by himself, unfortunately being separated from the group that he wanted to be in.

"Great job, everyone! Wasn't that fun?" He said, and everyone nodded and chuckled as they saw the azure male give a kiss on the cheek to his slightly irritated boyfriend, said male closing his eyes as he sighed.

"Congratulations, Faker, you won...again." He said calmly, smiling a little as Sonic gave him a wink.

"Hey, you were doing pretty good yourself! It was an achievement itself to even get you to race with us." He replied, laughing as he saw Shadow roll his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll participate the next time." 

"And why's that?"

"Because I will beat you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to make all my chapters 500+ words, as it was a resolution I wanted to do.


	16. Take a Bow

Sonic clapped slowly as he watched the play end, a faint smile appearing on his face as he applauded silently.

He looked on sadly, slowly turning to his left to see the seat beside him unoccupied. 

It was his idea to come to this play anyway, yet he didn't even bother showing up.

Of course, Sonic came anyway, having been interested in the play even before due to being present in a conversation where said play was the hot topic. 

Shadow had then offered later on to see the play with him, and seeing it as more time to spend time with the ebony hedgehog and see the play for himself, he agreed.

He just...assumed he'd show up....

It truly made him upset. The play was beautiful, he was entertained throughout the entire time, but it was sorrow from the experience that left a sour taste in his mouth.

Of course, he first assumed he was running late due to trying to get something to wear, or even traffic issues, but half an hour later, he knew it couldn't be either of those options.

It just made him more angry and upset.

If he didn't want to go, he should've told him- he would've given the ticket to Tails, Amy, literally anyone who was interested in attending a play with him-

It wasn't like it was Shadow's first time doing this, either.

He knew the ebony didn't fancy social events- especially ones with lots of people around.

But Shadow knew what he was to be expecting when he bought the tickets, which only confused the azure hedgehog even more.

He sighed heavily as he exited the building alone, looking around to even try and spot the ebony male to see if he'd at least show up to pick him up.

He didn't even show up to that.

Feeling more upset, he walked his way home, not bothering to get a taxi or run, as he was wearing a tux that he desperately didn't want to ruin, despite his dislike for fancy clothes.

He stopped at a crosswalk, looking both ways before continuing his walk home. He checked his phone, hoping to see at least a message like "how was the play?" or maybe "I'm sorry for not showing up, I was really busy. I'll make it up to you, though." 

But of course, there was no message.

Sonic growled silently as he was only half a mile away from their house. Oh, how angry he was, he couldn't wait to see his stupid face when he got home-

Sonic even questioned if he even was home.

Well, he'd find out in a bit. 

He opened the door to their house, and it was dead silent.

He walked slowly inside, being very quiet, something he was already used to due to being stealthy in Eggman's bases to avoid causing a scene.

It was pitch black inside, which made Sonic frown with worry.

The porch light wasn't even on when he thought about it-

"Shadow?" He whispered, and receiving no response, he called his lover's name again.

No response.

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he closed the door, debating whether or not to lock it for now until he was sure he was alone.

He had no idea if Shadow was inside or not, but he planned to find out.

He quickly took off his tuxedo and dress shoes, putting on his trademark red shoes on in case he needed to run.

He silently went up the stairs, and stood face to face with their bedroom door. The blue male silently debated whether or not he should open it, but he shrugged internally, deciding to open it anyway.

He slowly twisted the knob, and silently prepared himself to face whatever was behind that door-

The room was pitch black, and all Sonic could see was a form lying still in their bed.

Narrowing his eyes, he went over to the bed, turning on the lamp to fully see the figure, and growled a little at what he saw.

It was Shadow, but the ebony hedgehog was asleep.

Before jumping to conclusions, he looked around the room to spot his partner's G.U.N uniform, to confirm he really was working, and was absent due to his job.

He did spot it, quite easily actually, as it was thrown on a nearby chair lazily, to which Sonic knew it'd have wrinkles by tomorrow morning if it stayed like that.

He quickly went over to it, and folded it neatly, making sure to smooth it down and and put it on their shared dresser nicely. He then went back to their bed, and shook Shadow's shoulder softly.

The response he got was a low groan, accompanied by his partner's eyes slowly opening and ears folding back. 

Sonic looked at the other sternly, but stopped himself from yelling at his partner as Shadow decided to speak up first.

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, you better be. The play was amazing, and it was very unfortunate you didn't show up to see it with me. Shadow, why'd you stand me up if you couldn't go?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he waited an answer from his tired partner.

Shadow shook his head, and got in an upright position, tired ruby eyes locking with upset emerald ones.

"It wasn't my fault, Sonic- I planned to show up, but the Commander put me on a quick mission with Rouge that had to be completed by tonight; I even told him I had plans that I didn't want to miss tonight, but he didn't want to hear it. Rouge and I tried to finish the mission early for my sake, but it required more energy and time to complete it." Shadow tore his eyes away from his lover's emerald ones, looking away and finishing his story. "By the time we finished, it was already too late. I was too exhausted to even try and pick you up, so I decided to just rest here and wait for you when you came back. I already knew you were upset with me for my absence, and I apologize for it." He said quietly, waiting to see how Sonic would react to his story, albeit afraid of what he'd say-

"It's fine, Shadow. I know how some missions drain you, but the least you could've done was tell me beforehand so I would've known. It'd have saved me the worry I felt for three hours straight." Sonic replied quietly, grabbing Shadow's chin gently and kissing his cheek.

Shadow's ears folded, and he nodded. "I'm aware. I'm sorry- I bet the play was amazing." He responded, to which Sonic chuckled silently and nodded. 

"It truly was. Sorry for making you stay up trying to give me an explanation, I can see you're tired. Let me just get ready and I'll join you soon." Sonic said as he got up from the bed, heading downstairs and removing his shoes, putting them in the shoe cabinet with his dress shoes, taking his tuxedo upstairs and placing it in the laundry basket to wash the next day. 

He then went into the bathroom and took a shower, brushing his teeth soon after and heading to bed, seeing his boyfriend already sleeping made a small smile appear on his face.

He slipped under the covers and cuddled with him, being accepted with warm arms as his unconscious partner held him close.

"Good night, Shadow..." Was all the blue male could get out as he too went to sleep, being welcomed by the realm of dreams shortly after.

He missed the faint smile that appeared on the ebony's face shortly after.


	17. Never Knew I Needed

The two figures continued to dance, one of the figures twirling the other as they continued with their late dance.

For the ending of my first begin...

The figure picked the other up, and twirled him around, placing the other back on the grass as they continued.

And for the rare and unexpected friend...

The two smiled as they held each other's hands firmly, finally stopping under the moonlight, their identifies being discovered as Shadow dipped Sonic, holding the azure male in his arms, the two looking at each other lovingly.

For the way you're something that I'd never choose...

Shadow gently cupped Sonic's chin, and passionately kissed him, the other responding back immediately.

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose...

Sonic chuckled after the two separated, causing the other male to smile as he heard his partner's joyful laugh. 

And never wanna be without ever again...

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

-wanted to keep this one short, as I've more in store soon; "Never Knew I Needed" was written and performed by Ne-Yo, apart of the official soundtrack of the Disney movie "The Princess and the Frog"


End file.
